Traditionally, business cards are held in receptacles designed to hold 10 or more business cards for a person to whom the business cards belong. When the business card owner wishes to introduce his services he generally passes his card to another individual. Drawbacks from giving out business cards in this way, are that the recipient may loose the card or may have little interest in reading the card.
Another way to distribute business cards, is by enclosing them in a letter to a current or prospective client. However, if the card is loosely inserted in the letter it may be overlooked or easily lost. Moreover, if the card is stapled to the letter, it may make reading the letter difficult or may disfigure the business card, such that an unfavorable impression is created.
An alternative to sending a loose business card in a letter, is to enclose the business card in a separate holder. This makes the card more noticeable, however, it will not actively draw attention to the card or create an interest in the recipient to read and retain the card.
In a different and unrelated field of products, greeting cards have been produced with sound emitting microchip devices. These cards often provide a digital musical accompaniment, when the card is opened. This accompaniment typically follows the words in the card or fits the mood of the card. In some greeting cards, the emitted music tends to be fanciful tunes or partial renditions of familiar musical works, with the purchaser being limited to the sound selection currently incorporated in the greeting card. Typically, these cards are also preprinted with a non-customized message.